The Fall
by VoyagerBorg85
Summary: Warnings: CharacterDeath. Suliet of course, an AU take on the Incident so tissues at the ready, I'm useless at summaries. But go on have a wee read.


**AN: Okay, I'm new to writing Suliet fics so hi! I'm mostly on Twitter under FlailinDarkSwan. This is a oneshot with plans for more soon. I want to thank Syd for having a look at this so I dedicate this to her, May, Julia, Cait, Lexi and other Suliet shippers out there on Twitter. Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you like it. Thank you 3**

* * *

The Fall

A split moment, that was all it took for Juliet to see her life fall down that shaft, silently screaming as she lurched forward to grab onto his hand. Repeating only one word over and over as she realised... this was it... Her life was over.

A month or so earlier

An arm was carelessly flung around his waist, unconsciously moving closer to spoon the man, humming softly as she sleepily pressed little kisses across his broad shoulders smirking to herself. Hearing him mumble about how early it was, she tried once more to get his attention causing him to roll over and raise an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Ya trying to tell me something?" A gruff voice rumbled through the blonde man's chest, rolling atop of Juliet, nuzzling into her neck, making the woman laugh and curl her arms around his shoulders. Three years together and it still felt so new to the both of them, every time they looked into each other's eyes, there was wonderment. She stroked his rough stubbled chin and placed a feather light kiss against his temple, whispering, "I love you so much James."

James simply lifted his head up to look into her bright crystalline blue eyes, seeing the pure love that was there for him and him only, answering the blonde with a kiss filled with hunger for the blonde, eliciting a moan from the woman beneath him. "James..." That was all the permission that the man needed and proceeded to show Juliet just how much he loved her.

* * *

Colour drained from the blonde couple's faces as they took in that Jack and Kate came back to the island. The woman was incensed, she was happy with James here, why did they have to come back and ruin it? But of course she had to grit her teeth, put on a smile, and pretend that everything was just okay, that they were pleased to see the small group of people. James on the other hand had one of his gut feelings that things were going to go south but he couldn't quite tell what was going to happen. One quick glance at his lover told him what he already suspected... She was pissed off in a big way. He didn't spend three years with her and not know how she would be feeling, their lives were turned upside down and definitely not in the good way.

Juliet loved Jack, Kate and Hurley. She really did and a small part of her was glad they came back for herself and James, just... Three years... They had already given up hope that they would get back to their own time and go back home. They built a life together and they were in love, which took them both by surprise, and yet it felt so right. The blonde couple agreed to integrate the others into their life on the island and create new identities for them, James silently sighed when Juliet all but stomped off… politely.

"Well... She had a busy day you know, she..." He trailed off at their knowing looks. "Anyway, I'll set things up, see Blondie for registration and I'll show you all to the houses when it's time. He pointed to a small building where they were to go and nodded discreetly before he went off to do his work.

* * *

"Three years! We were happy here for _three years_, goddammit Jack. Don't you know what you have done?" An irate Juliet confronted Jack, away from James' earshot.

"We came back for you both, we felt that we had to come back." Jack's eyes widened at the show of emotion from the blonde woman, he really did think that she would be all over the chance to get off the island. Seems like that he was wrong. He pushed down a pang of hurt when he realised Juliet was happy with James. He embraced her in a hug and whispered. "I'm sorry, if I knew…"

The blonde woman simply shook her head and took comfort in the hug, whispering something into the man's ear, causing him to give her the biggest smile and he whispered "I'm happy for you Juliet, I am." Jack reluctantly let the woman go and nodded subtly as he left the house without a word to James.

She felt familiar arms wrapping around her waist, his strong hands making her feel completely safe; leaning back into his body and sighing. His gruff voice interrupting her inner musings.

"You okay, did he upset you?" He pressed a kiss against her soft blonde hair, his arms tightening slightly as if to protect her from anything that threatened their little bubble. She shook her head lightly and sighed, turning around in his embrace, looks into his eyes. "Kiss me James." She brushed back his hair away from his face and cupped his cheek.

"You got it Blondie." The man chuckled and leant in to kiss her, as if it was the first time again, tentative but growing bolder as the minutes ticked by. He cupped the back of her head to hold her in place, eventually pulling apart and he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Blondie." His dimples showing in a wide smile at her reply. "I love you too James."

* * *

And it all went wrong. One minute James was there and the next he wasn't; the blonde watched him fall, her heart plummeted into her stomach as she screamed for him, her pleas deaf to everyone else as she grabbed onto his hand. They both knew she couldn't hold on to him but she fought because he was her whole life.

"James, please, don't leave me." She cried, and struggled to hold onto his hand, she could feel him slipping "No, no, James, no, don't, _please_."

"It's okay Blondie." James whispered, he could see the heartbreak on her face, he knew he was never going to make it out. "It's all going to be okay." He mouthed 'I love you' before he let go of his only lifeline, her face the last thing he saw before he crashed down onto the surface.

* * *

Blue eyes searching the horizon, stretched out on the little pier. Her feet dangles above the water, almost as if she was searching for something. A tear rolled down her cheek before she angrily rubbed it off her cheek.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jack's voice floated to her ears. He sat next to the blonde, his arm going around her shoulders, pulling the woman closer.

"Did you know…I was going to tell him that night about… Well, but…" Her breath hitched as she tried to regain her control back, fighting off memories from that fateful night.

~Flashback~

_Juliet could remember the first time they kissed, it wasn't exactly the soul melting kiss that she had dreamt of but it was a kiss that was shy, unsure and just so /them/, it was something unexpected. The cocky smirk on his face after their kiss was something that Juliet wouldn't forget and the blonde slapping his chest in admonishment was one of her first memory of them… as a couple. Images of their time flashed through her mind. The time when James was being sweet for once; bringing her a lone yellow flower, making the blonde fall in love with the man a little more with each passing day. She reached the man, brushing his hair back from his eyes and resting her hand on his cheek. _

_She gasped inwardly at the amount of blood he was covered in, there was no way he was going to live after that fall. _

"_I'm here, James. It's okay" Juliet pulled James gently into her arms and stroked his cheek, her hand covered in his blood, he could barely keep his eyes open, he chuckled weakly as he seemed to remember something. _

"_How about that coffee sometime?"_

"_We could go dutch." Juliet struggled to keep her tears at bay, looking down at the man. _

"_Kiss me Blondie." He looked into her eyes and smiled widely._

"_You got it James." She took a shuddering breath and pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. She felt him leave her and she finally let her tears fall as she clutched on to him tightly. _

_~End Flashback~_

"I know, We miss him too." Jack pressed his forehead against Juliet's. "We love you and no matter how long it's been, we are always here for you."

Juliet turned to answer the man when a little voice interrupted them. "Mommmmmmaa! Theres you are! I looks for you eerywhere!" Juliet had to stifle a laugh as she saw the little pout beginning to form on a little mouth, his blue eyes narrowing. Throwing Jack an amused look, she holds her arms out for the three year old boy. "James Ford Burke, what have I told you about interrupting momma and her friends?" She raised her eyebrow at the boy who was the spitting image of his father.

"Uhhhh do it?" He gave her a bright grin, his dimples showing and giggling, burrowing his face in her shirt.

She couldn't help but laugh at the little boy's antics, feeling Jack shaking with laughter. "We were talking about your daddy, if you wanted to listen. We have lots and lots of very funny stories about him." She scrunched up her nose as she smiled at the boy, tickling his belly as they both listened to Jack reciting the time when James needed glasses, causing a round of giggles.

She may have lost the love of her life… but she has his son. She would meet him in another life, she was sure of that.

And she would make sure he knew what a wonderful man his father was.


End file.
